


Hopes Peak Purgatory

by p1nkiebug



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Free Time Events, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Past Character Death, Present Tense, When I feel like it, hifumi needs justice, i need some of these friendships ok?, sayaka is da protagonist, there will be ships don b mad, voting in da comments, yall choose the free time events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1nkiebug/pseuds/p1nkiebug
Summary: What if Sayaka was the protagonist? What if after you died in Hopes Peak, you awoke in a sort of purgatory, where the only way to move on is to collect all of the Hope Fragments? A character exploration of not only Sayaka, but her dead classmates as well. You are able to vote on who to spend Free Time with, and that can change the story's outcome. Let's all get along! Love love~
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg & Maizono Sayaka, Celestia Ludenberg & Yamada Hifumi, Fujisaki Chihiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Kuwata Leon & Oowada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro & Maizono Sayaka, Ikusaba Mukuro & Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Maizono Sayaka & Ogami Sakura, Maizono Sayaka & Oowada Mondo, Maizono Sayaka & Yamada Hifumi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue: Days 1-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Dis is an idea I've been sittin on for a while. I have a lot of ideas already written out, n I wanted to try somethin I've never done before. Please read da end notes for a more in depth explanation of dis AU, n how you contribute! Please enjoy readin!

Nothing. There is absolutely nothing and no one. It’s dark. Why can’t I see? Why can’t I feel? Who am I? What is this? Do I even exist at all?

But suddenly, there is light.

And I open my eyes.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The world comes back to me in splashes of color. I see a red wall, a brown door, and a pink blanket wrapped around my thin form. What is this? Where am I? Who…

Ah yes. I am Sayaka Maizono.

I rub my eyes, yawning and stretching as my mind starts to become less and less hazy. I slowly sit up, confused about the world around me. Is this… Hope’s Peak?

  


And then I remember.

The pain. The excruciating pain of having a knife plunged into my stomach. I remember the angry, but pained look on Leon’s face as he seems to have finally realized what he has done. I feel my arm move on its own, using my own blood to write someone’s name onto the wall behind me. And then, I think of Naegi, who had treated me so kindly, for me to have tried to betray him like this. My last thought, as I slowly lose consciousness, is if he would ever forgive me.

My whole body seems to scream all at once. My bones, my muscles, my nerves. All of them are screaming at me.

_YOU SHOULD BE DEAD_

That one thought invades my consciousness, making me relive the thought over and over again. But finally, after my mind settles, I can finally move again. It’s slow, but I can feel the movement coming back, starting in my toes and working its way up to my brain. So, I stand. 

This is definitely… my room from Hope’s Peak. I can see my desk, my bathroom door, and the pink blanket I had just been sleeping under. But… why am I not in Naegi’s room? And… what is this soft light? I look over behind me at... a window?? 

Huh?

But I thought the windows were bolted shut?? So why can I now see the pale light from the early morning shining through? This… doesn’t make any sense. To try and answer some questions, I walk over to my room’s door, and quietly open it. 

The door opens to reveal a normal looking hallway. Yep, this is definitely Hope’s Peak. I peek my head out of the door, and after seeing no one, I quietly creep out of my room, still clad in my pink and white pajamas. My bare feet touch cold wood as I make my way across the hallway and out of the “Despair Hotel”. Wait, but then why does the sign say “Hope Hotel”? Before my question can be answered, my eyes travel up, and they focus on something in the open area.

Students. There are students. 8 other students to be exact. And they all seem to be clad in their sleep attire of choice. Well, besides Taka, who is wearing his pristine uniform and black boots. 

Wait.

Taka?

“H-Huh..?”

My lips finally decide to move as I scan the unbelievable sight in front of me. There stood 8 of my former(?) classmates, all seeming as confused as I am. 

“Wh-Where is this?” the meek Chihiro squeaks out. “Is this… really Hope’s Peak?”

Even though I am the last one here, it seems as if they all know just about as much as I do. I must not be too late in joining the party. Some students, like Hifumi and Mondo, are still wiping sleep from their eyes. Even the usually put together Taka and Celeste look disheveled. Celeste seems to be missing her drills(??), and Taka’s uniform has a button undone. 

Looking at everyone, my mind makes another shocking discovery. 

_Not everyone is here._

I would expect character’s like Hagakure, Byakuya, and Toko to show up late, but others like Kyoko and Hina always seemed to be early. Were they all somehow late, or were they just not here at all? But then, what did this mean? Why would not everyone be here?? However, my mind wanders back to the pain. The life slowly slipping out of my body. Does that mean…

“Are we dead?” a voice exclaims.

The startled Hifumi seems to say out loud what everyone had been thinking.

“What th’ fuckin hell..?” Mondo grumbles. His body seems to rock back and forth, as if he is slightly dizzy, and at any moment, his legs could give out.

A girl, who I don’t recognize at all, speaks up.

“I think… that we are. That is the only possibility that makes the most sense.”

This girl… have we ever seen her before? She is an average height and has black hair and freckles. No, I definitely don’t recognize her! She stands with her hands to her sides, as if she is a soldier. Her face is seemingly unwavering, but I feel as if there is a strange sadness to her. It feels like… betrayal. Why is this girl standing with us?

“It seems as if someone we do not recognize has joined our ranks,” Celeste comments, stoic as usual. “Do you mind introducing yourself? We can at least learn _something_ about the predicament we seem to be in.”

The freckled girl looks hesitant at first, but she gives in.

“I am Mukuro Ikusaba. You may remember me as… Junko Enoshima,” that feeling of sadness, of betrayal, seems to come back as she utters those words. “I am not the Ultimate Fashionista. I am the Ultimate Soldier. Junko Enoshima was my sister, and the one I was posing as.”

Everyone seems to want to ask her a question. If she wasn’t Junko, then who _was?_ Why would she disguise herself as her own sister? Why had none of us known of her true identity? However, everyone keeps their mouths shut. It seems everyone had their own internal problems that they are dealing with. Sakura is staring into the distance, seemingly contemplating something. Chihiro is fiddling with her pajama top, looking nervously at the ground. Taka is staring holes into Mondo’s back, looking as if he wants to say something, but can’t.

“There are more pressin’ problems then that!” someone barks. I look over, and my blood runs cold.

Leon.

He’s here too? Well, I’m not surprised. If he killed me and was found out, he _must_ have been punished. So, why was seeing him suddenly making my heart beat so fast?

“I agree!” Taka says, in his usual demanding tone. “We do not even know where we are, or _why_ we are here! Learning more about Ikusaba will have to come at a later date!”  
  
Mondo seems to be looking at Taka wistfully. Is there… something I missed between them?

“I can’t believe I haven’t introduced myself yet! And I left you all in the dark… how could I do such a thing?”

A sweet, almost sickeningly so, voice invades our ears from an unknown origin. However, it is… different from Monokuma’s. His voice was dripping with malice, and just hearing it made my blood turn to ice. This voice is grating on the ears… but it isn’t evil.

Suddenly, a flash of light appears before us, and a Monokuma sized plushie(?) appears. However, this thing is not Monokuma. She has large white ears, and is wearing a cute magical girl dress. She is gripping a large magic wand in her hand, and her presence is very different from the Monokuma we all knew. She doesn’t radiate that sickening despair. Instead, she seems to radiate something I haven’t felt in a long time.

Hope.

“What th’ flyin’ fuck is that thing??” Mondo questions, looking ready to launch it into orbit. 

“EEEEEE!!” Hifumi squeals. “Is this Monokuma’s cute little loli sister??”

“Don’t be foolish,” Sakura states, finally speaking after all of this time. “There is no way… this being is related to that bear.”

“Ehhh? Monokuma?” the plushie says, looking worried. “I could never be related to an evil bear like him! He’s a total meanie! I’m Usami, an itty bitty girl who’s sweet like milk! And I am here to help you all move on from this _purgatory!_ ”

Everyone seems to freeze. Purgatory? No, that couldn’t be. That didn’t exist! Or did it…

“Don’t be fuckin’ stupid!” Leon yells. “We’re not gonna fall for your tricks again! There’s no way this is purgatory! I mean, isn’t that supposed to be some endless abyss? I’m pretty sure purgatory isn’t this damn school!”

“D-Don’t think like that Leon,” Chihiro pipes up. “Th-That version of purgatory is purely based on r-religious teachings! It’s not like a-anyone actually knows what it is like…”

Usami looks a bit dejected, but Chihiro’s words seem to build her confidence.

  
  
“Your classmate is right!” she states proudly. “Purgatory is different for everyone. For the victims of the killing school life, this is yours!”

My head is spinning. Purgatory? Victims? Killing school life?? This can’t be real! Soon, I am going to wake up in my bed back home, ready to start my first day at Hope’s Peak!

Sakura sees my wobbling knees, and is coming to my side, steadying me by my shoulder so I don’t collapse right here. I take this time to study everyone’s faces. Sakura and Celeste look stoic as ever, and it seems as if Mukuro is as well. Does that befit her real personality more? Mondo and Leon look pissed as all hell, and even Taka, who looks a bit curious, seems to also be angry. Or maybe, it’s just confusion. Hifumi and Chihiro are shaking like leaves, although Chihiro looks as if she is trying to hold herself together. Who knows what my face looks like, as I try to keep myself steady, with Sakura’s help of course.

“Once you all collect the Hope Fragments, you’ll be able to move on from this school!” Usami explains, spinning her magic wand. “Isn’t that wonderful? No matter if you are a killer or victim, you will be able to move on to a better place if you just get closer with your peers! This is just so splendid! Love love~”

Everyone looks confused as all hell, but I can’t blame them. I am _just_ as confused as they are. What even _are_ Hope Fragments, and how would they get us out of this purgatory?

“Even killers?” Celeste comments. “That is… interesting to say the least.”

“S-So even killers can pass on to… a better place?” Taka’s eyes light up. Wait… was he…?? No, there was no way. He had such a thing for morals that there was no way he killed someone! So, why is he so elated about killers being able to pass on?

“Yup! All you need to do is collect Hope Fragments by getting along with and learning about your peers!” Usami’s button eyes seem to sparkle, even though they are only buttons. “Please use this time to the best of your abilities, and foster hope in your hearts!”

In a flash, Usami disappears in a large cloud of glitter, leaving us students with her confusing words.

No one seems to want to speak. I mean, what _can_ we say? No one has any idea about what’s going on. So, after minutes of silence, the first group of people disperses, and soon, others are joining them. So here I am, standing in the middle of a school where I had just been trapped and forced to kill only some time ago. Finally, I can’t take it and I run back to my room, my stomach starting to hurt. I quickly rush into my room and flop onto my pink sheets, just letting the bed consume me until all of my thoughts are drowned out by the dark abyss of sleep.

✧༺♥༻✧

I wake up, that dull pain still in my abdomen. I wipe the sleep from my eyes and groan, feeling gross. I’m still in my pajamas. I look up at the clock.

_6:59?_

Huh? That seems convenient.

However, before I can think anymore on it, I hear the familiar chime of a school bell ring.

No, no, no, nO, _nO, NO, NO--_

The screen clicks on.

“Gooood morning students!~” the white bunny chimes happily. “It is now 7am, which means, it is morning! Make sure to spend your day gathering the Hope Fragments! Love love!~”

The screen clicks off, and I am stunned.

So, this wasn’t just a dream? There really is no Monokuma here?

Without even thinking about it, I get undressed and put on my uniform. As I am brushing my hair, I stop.

Where am I going?

Well, the breakfast meeting of course!

  
  
But why? It’s not like we’re actually in school anymore?

  
  
However, even though I think that, I still finish brushing my hair and leave my room. The halls are still the same. Frightening, and reminding me of when I slipped that note under a certain boy’s door. I try to banish those thoughts as I walk to the dining hall and take my seat.

I am not the first one to arrive. Taka is already here, and him and Mondo are talking up a storm. When did _they_ get so friendly? Chihiro is also here, looking down into her lap. It looks as if she’s thinking very hard. I can’t imagine what. Finally, Sakura is here as well, already sipping some tea. When did she have time to make that??

Slowly, more students trickle in. Celeste sits down, back in her drills. Hifumi immediately goes to make her royal milk tea, as if this was just a regular day in the killing game. Leon also saunters in, scratching his stomach and yawning as he plops down into a chair. I try to avoid eye contact. Finally, that new girl, Mukuro, walks in. She is stiff as a board, and she looks very closed off. It’s clear that she doesn’t want anyone speaking to her. 

Everyone is here, but no one is speaking. It’s as if, all at once, they’ve realized just how odd this is. Was the routine _that_ engraved in our minds?

“A-Ahem!” Taka clears his throat, signaling everyone to pay attention to him. He rubs at his head a bit before he starts. Migraine?

“It seems that we are in… a strange predicament.”

Strange doesn’t even _begin_ to describe it, but I let him continue.

“From what I have gathered, we are in a sort of purgatory, and we must collect these so called ‘Hope Fragments’ so we can move on to the after life,” he fidgets with a button on his coat, something I’ve never seen him do before. “It also seems as if both killers _and_ victims will be able to move on after collecting all of the Hope Fragments.”

Although this isn’t new information, everyone seems stunned by it anyway. Leon and Mondo both look away, seeming embarrassed. Celeste’s face doesn’t change, but I detect something. I just can’t tell what it is.

“Moving on from that,” Taka tries to break the tense atmosphere. “I believe that Usami is on our side. She hasn’t declared any new motives, and when I checked the new rules, they forbade acts of violence.”

Everyone looks surprised, but then fish into their pockets to find their student handbooks. I do the same, quickly going to the Student Regulations.

**Rule #1:** Extreme violence is prohibited in this school. Please live peaceful and relaxing lives with your fellow students.

**Rule #2:** Be considerate of each other and work together to obtain Hope Fragments.

**Rule #3:** "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.

**Rule #4:** With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.

**Rule #5:** Additional School Trip Rules may be added at the headmaster's discretion.

Taka was right. Not only are Monokuma’s rules about the class trials and murders gone, but a rule against strict violence has been added. This… was so damn bizarre.

“Because of this,” Taka continues. “I believe that Usami is on our side, and is here as more of an overseer than an actual threat.”

Taka finishes his speech, and no one stands up to object. I’m not too surprised. I mean, even if someone _did_ have something to say, they would probably be too stunned to get the words out.

Taka sits back down, eyeing Mondo.

“There is not much more to add,” Taka begins again. “I believe that we should just listen to what she says for now. If there really _is_ a way to get out of here, ignorantly ignoring it is not the best course of action.”

  
  
“B-But what if it’s all a trap??” Hifumi stutters out, being the first one to really speak up.

“Then, we will see when we get there,” Taka answers. He seems more confident now, but it’s still wavering a bit.

After that, the breakfast meeting is adjourned. Everyone begins to leave the cafeteria, except for Celeste, who is still enjoying her tea. It seems as if everyone is leaving with more questions than answers. However, discussing everything we had learned would probably just confuse us further. Why were we here? Was this _really_ purgatory? Where was Junko, and why had her sister taken her place at our school. What had happened to the survivors? And... how did everyone die?

Well, if this really is all real, and not some stupid trap, then it seems like I should collect some of those “Hope Fragments”. 

So…

Who should I hang out with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT CUZ IM SO STUPID N DELETED IT BY ACCIDENT LMAO  
> So if you haven't figured it out, dis fic will b a sort of character study based on who *YOU* guys vote to hang out wit! They all live in Hopes Peak in a purgatory like state, run by Monomi. There is no despair, n no killing! You must collect all da Hope Fragments to proceed! U must vote by commentin da character u wanna see get free time next, whether you like dem or you want to see dem explored a bit more! Thank you so much for readin, n look out for new updates!
> 
> VOTES FOR DIS CHAPTER R CLOSED!!


	2. FREE TIME - Sakura Oogami (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose free time wit Sakura! How will ur first free time event go?

YOU CHOSE: Sakura Oogami

Before I can think, my legs carry me upstairs. I hadn’t been able to explore this area yet, so I take my time in looking around and exploring. Before long, I am on the 5th floor, and I open the door to a beautiful dojo, covered in cherry blossom trees. Sitting there, seemingly meditating, is Sakura, a brute force who I hadn’t interacted much with during the killing school life.

“What a beautiful place,” she remarks calmly. “Reminds me of home.”

> Would you like to hang out with Sakura?

>YES NO

“Well, I guess I can spare my time,” she says, smiling. “How about you come and meditate with me. I will teach you.”

> I get down the basics of meditation with Sakura. It seems her and I have grown a bit closer

After meditating for a while, I finally open my eyes and look at the woman next to me. She looks totally at peace, even with this crazy situation we’re in. That makes it even harder to ask the question I want to ask. However, I muster up the courage.

“How… did you die?” I ask, trying to be as respectful as possible. “I mean, you’re so strong! There is no way you were taken down so easily! U-Unless…”

She laughs softly.

“Don’t even think those thoughts. I committed suicide.”

My eyes widen slightly. Suicide..? That was so unlike the woman I had known. Maybe I didn’t know her as much as I thought.

“But you… you do not seem like the type of girl to commit suicide! I mean… you are you!”

She lets out another soft chuckle, taking a deep inhalation in.

“I was a traitor. A mole used for the mastermind. They dangled my family in front of my eyes to get me to do their bidding. It was torture. Betraying my friends, betraying Hina. I knew I needed to do my part to end this game of killing.”

She takes another deep breath in and out. I let her continue.

“Once Monokuma outed me as the traitor for the next motive, I knew everything would go downhill from there. And once I saw my friends being hurt because of my actions, I knew I had no other choice. I wrote out my suicide note, then drank a bottle of poison.”

She looks wistfully to the cherry blossom trees lining the walls. She seems so at peace with the thought of her own death. Whenever I think of mine, I just think of the pain and suffering. Of the regrets… but Sakura is so much stronger than I am. She took herself out to help her friends. To get back at this “mastermind” character.

I laugh slightly.

“You really are the strongest woman on Earth Sakura. Both inside and out.”

She smiles at me and finally stands.

“I quite enjoyed our talk today. How about we enjoy a nice cup of tea another day,” she says.

I nod and stand up as well.

“I would very much enjoy that!”

She then shows me one final smile before exiting the dojo. What a fascinating girl. I hope I’ll be able to talk to her more another time.

Sakura's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her. You also obtained a Hope Fragment! Good for you!

I walk back to my room, still feeling peaceful. I check the clock. It seems there is some time left before night time. Should I talk to anyone else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD HI I am *SO SO* sorry I haven't updated in like more den half a year! I really fell out of writin, but I've really needed a pick me up so I decided to return to dis series! If u don remember, u jus gotta send a character you want Sayaka to have free time wit, n I'll do da character wit da most votes! Also sorry dis is so short! Da first free time events of each character will probs b at way!


End file.
